Squish?
by Crashrox92
Summary: For what was originally a joke has turned to curiosity and is now a request, so, this is for Ratchets-Sparkling hope you like it, oh and I hope you like the dumb cover image I put with it XD. so whats the summary...well, its basically explained in this phrase. 'Optimus Prime falls on my OC' :P


**A/N A request for 'Ratchets Sparkling' (Which was asked for ages ago but i finally finished it XD) as a joke in one of my other oc fics I mentioned a memory of a time, Optimus fell on Ellen and she had barely survived by getting her position right, well it was surprisingly hard trying to get a sort of follow-up to that exact moment, but I finally did it, as random as it is :P. **

**So this fic will start with Ellen introducing the story, (to a character in the series or you the audience itself, take it for either way :P) then we go from there, hope you like this Ratchets Sparkling and the various others who were also curious, (I actually never thought it would XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>When you fell on me<strong>

Oh? Did I say that out loud? A little **too **loud? It was supposed to be kept on a 'never know basis' but I guess nothing is kept secret forever.

Well it was a rare moment, We were in Washington the bots were getting their personal thanks at the white house, I forget what for, a national incident that was avoided or something but at the time I wasn't really interested in meeting political guys myself, because screw that i wanted to look at the memorials! …What? Gotta appreciate culture before politics heh. Well actually I'm at the national mall which is kind of contradicting but n-never mind.

So anyway Will took me, as in Will Lennox because he had been in the white house many times since the bots aligned with the government and standing for so long had a strain on his somewhat middle-aged back and actually used me as an excuse to take me to see them, well that and I was twelve at the time. Which I don't mind because its more sad a fact an old man is in denial with his mortality and fear of not being able to as much as he could before.

So,

"Call me crazy but I kind of thought you would've liked to meet the president." Will said to Ellen. "Well, besides…statues and pillars? There was a nice spread last I was there."

"I think there cool." She argued sweetly with a camera in her hand. "Besides, I-I don't really know him so..." she looked around then whispered. "But Daddies…probably better."

As she took a shot he looked around the area, and shook his head, "You're strange."

"Whatever…I like what I like it isn't hurting you." She argued with shut eyes. "I mean what did you do as a kid? Throw rocks at trees? Poke frogs in the eyes? Set fire to grass?"

"Well…not exactly." He said guilty. "I would rather graffiti these blocks of rock then take pictures at your age. But being a pyromaniac was on that list too."

"By the way, when you say 'at your age' puts twice as many years onto you." she argued.

"…I don't have to act It." he argued back, flipping the bird at her.

Her mouth dropped, "Oh yeah, w-well I'll be the **mature **one here…I'm telling." She huffed but turned back to what she was really interested in. "We only have eight hours here, we have the national archives, the Smithsonian castle, and that's just a few of over eighty spots I need to see, and get a snapshot." She said.

"You're a regular tourist huh?" he yawned before turning serious. "Just don't go past the entrance or the blind spots in this place won't be able to hide Optimus." He then stretched. "I think I saw a video arcade two miles back there so I'll go while you get marvelled." She said.

"Come on Will, this is one those times where me and Dad can do something together, he likes history and I like the optical zoom on my camera. It might be boring to you…not to me." She argued. "I mean wouldn't Annabelle want to see you, just do something that might seem odd to others, If that meant she would see you?"

"Playing the 'daughter' card huh? Won't work, she's seven so she still wants **me **to provide the entertainment to satisfy her." He said.

"You'd think so, but that's just code, we're pretty reserved for this kind of thing." She said.

"Really. Thanks for a little insight to the minds of women." He said looking around as he heard an engine. "Finally, saved."

"Hey!"

"Calm down, just saying…here he is now. And keep your voice down." He argued smoothly.

Her frowned switched around as she let a huge grin out as she ran towards the sidewalk as Optimus transformed. "Dad." She greeted. "Look at the shots I got." She added waving her camera.

He looked the area around, it was quiet, pitch black with a few spotlights decorating in various spots and not exactly the usual social hours for humans. "I am sorry we could not view this area during daylight."

She scoffed, "Hey no worries, this is better, it's closed off to the public, it's basically a zombie apocalypse as we can just go into any building we want, we avoid crowds, the hot temperatures and all those pamphlet guys that…scare me to death." She said looking around anyway.

"And this is your honest expression?" he asked.

"Yes Dad, I would tell you if I was bummed out, I always do." She said.

"Hey big guy." Will greeted.

"Major Lennox, you are relieved." He said lightly.

He mildly scoffed. "I'll be on watch if you need me."

Optimus nodded to him looking around, "Well then. Where shall our starting point be?" he asked her watching her face light up.

And looked at the map, "Well we can check the museum first…" she stopped speaking looking up at his head with concern, noticing a huge dent in his helm. "Hey…are you okay? That looks like it hurts."

"I am, sorry? To what do you refer?" She pointed to the left side of his helm as he felt it. "Helm damage. I had not notice."

"How could you not?"

"Helm damage can cause temporal memory loss, specifically the moment of the cause itself." He explained.

"Like a computer crash? And you lose the files? Like maybe assignments?" He looked at her suspiciously to how specific she sounded. "I…forgot to back up my files. I'm more of a browser anyway." She said. "But enough about my neglect of education, does it…hurt?"

"No." he said. "Though it does bring me concern."

"You think?" she looked around the area, knowing what was to come next she sighed, _"Maybe next time." _she thought but knowing that she could be waiting months until they could do something like this. "Maybe…Maybe you should let Ratchet have a look at it."

He shared this thought but noticed her instant disappointment, It was a usual thing with them to expect instant change in a situation and most of the time goes above priority for their personal endeavours. Of course he took upon this burden. But he extended to her also, whatever he did affected her too. However there still needed to be balance. "Yes. It would be best to seek Ratchet." He told her as she shrugged with a small smile.

"I understand." She said with a wonky smile.

"As soon as it is necessary." He added making her eyes frown. "If I contacted Ratchet now, it would risk time, resources. And you are aware that one of our own were injured earlier today."

"Yeah…embedded shrapnel right? Ratchet would need to concentrate in surgery." She said, though the description sounded serious, she couldn't help but sound excited.

"Correct. It can be a long process and comes in stages."

"You…sure?"

"Yes. I will only contact him to ask for my examination to come sooner."

"That must have been some bump to the head." She muttered. "But, okay, hey lets stand in front of the reflected pool, I'll take a shot." She said excitedly running off.

He watched her, excitable to the smaller things. "Ellen, slow down. You cannot see the path before you." Optimus called keeping up with her being surprisingly difficult.

She just laughed, "The thing about carrots is a lie!" she called back as he lost her in the darkness ahead.

"Ell…Mm…" Optimus said swaying slightly but it quickly resided as he looked around for her. "Where are you?"

"Boo." she called grabbing his leg from behind.

He looked at her finding himself form a small smile but shook it off to not give her the wrong impression, "Ellen, I have told you to never approach me so close without informing me of your presence." He said his headlights now on as she placed a hand in front of her face.

She chuckled. "What are you talking about, you can sense me a mile off."

"It is set as a precaution." He then raised an eyebrow, "though admittedly, you managed to catch me off guard in that moment."

"Level up on my stealth right?" she said as he looked more concerned. Then he looked to his right to the sound of water. She followed his gaze as she got onto the floor laying on her stomach.

"It's cool huh? Man if I could draw…" she said noting the glistening shine reflection off his headlights.

He knelt to look at the reflection. "How many times must you be reminded to be aware of our footing, especially in unlighted areas?"

"Didn't you just say that? But, differently?" She chuckled as he didn't look at all amused, "Sorry. I thought it would be fun, sort of hide n seek in the dark."

"Well, expectant warning would be helpful." He said lightly, Ellen was kicking her legs up, now and then looking at him no doubt making sure he still approved of this outing. _"I do not wish to take this injury lightly." _He thought as he placed a finger on his helm about to open a comm link through Ratchet…

"So, what do you think?" Ellen interrupted.

He lowered his hand as she looked eager for an answer, "Interesting visual." He said looking at their reflection in the water.

"It's quiet…but dark, so scary as well…little cold too." She said rubbing her arms.

"Do you wish to stay close to my heating system?" he asked.

"Nah I'm alright."

"Ellen…"

"Don't worry so much. I like the cold."

"Is that so? Then why make a comment to the temperature?" he said looking at the water.

"Well…you need to fight against the elements, I'm one of the last hardy humans to not put a onesie on or turn on the heating whenever I feel a breeze."

He raised an eyebrow at her then looked at her leaflet, "What does your guide inform us of?"

"A lot."

"It is interesting to look into another races history, there may be similarities." He said.

"Then…you do like the place I picked out?"

"I have a deep regard for any location you take me." He smiled. "Although, I find some customs quizzical, such as 'Punkin Chunkin'?"

Ellen snickered, "Man, that...that sounded weird. Anyway, you can lighten up you know. Its not like we've found enlightenment or anything." She then threw her arms up "Alright, let's 'educate' ourselves!" she yelled. "It is really bad to get hyped for something like this huh?"

"Let that be an opinion for others." He said.

"Alright…well we gotta hurry we only have 8 hours left till dawn. And I don't think any gas leak will hold back this place from doing what it wants."

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours later…<strong>

"Ahhh!" Ellen cried out as she stepped out of Optimus' cab in bare feet. "Cold! Cold! Cold! Why'd you do that?! Are you nuts?!" she had barely anything on for that matter as she was wrapped in a Will's jacket holding her wet cloths. "You are definitely going to see Ratchet now!"

"I apologize Ellen. I should not have taken the risk."

She stopped, wiping her hand, "...Because we could spend time together right?" she said her tone softening. "I'd take that risk. I-Its fine, j-just water right?"

He sighed lightly, "You have the right to be upset, I do not know why you believe you would harm me through words."

"I guess it's just my paranoia." She dried herself with the jacket. "So cold…Ah-h, why did it have to be Fall? I'll get sick now. So...that bump screwed up your motor skills? And that caused your hand to twitch and you know, **flick me twenty feet along the water** like a skipping stone?" she shuddered. "It was like I was going at thirty miles an hour across a shaggy carpet."

"An undesirable description."

"Hey they might want to log it or something in the accidents file?" she said. "Sorry…I'm just cold that's all."

"As I have said you have every right." He said as he had suddenly came to an abrupt halt, again.

"I don't want to be mean but, yeah I'm going to bring this up whenever I can to you." she said as she looked ahead into the distance. "Hey speaking of mean, there's Ratchet." She then said as Optimus seemed to lose concentration shake his head as he rubbed his helm. Ellen waved her arm to grab Ratchets attention, "Ratchet! Yo!" though she didn't know he was ignoring her on purpose. "I think his anti-social behaviour is getting worse. Either that or he really is getting old." She muttered to Optimus who she didn't notice was not exactly walking in a straight line.

"E…Ellen…m-move…" he weakly warned.

"What did you say?" she said turning around as her eyes widened to the image of death itself, as a lingering shadow engulfed her to the point she thought it was night-time. "I never got to go to comic-con…" she uttered before a loud crashing sound rang through the entire base. Ratchet was nonchalant about the sound however many men and woman ran to what **most** had just seen.

"Urgh…another way to get me to bite…" Ratchet uttered turning around. "Ellen if you're just going to show me a rock carved into-" he froze as he saw Optimus lying on his front flat-out on the ground. "Optimus!" he cried running over to him. He looked over any damage as Will came up from behind only just signing them back into base.

"What's going on?!" he demanded looking around for witnesses.

"What does it look like Major?!" Ratchet barked before anyone else could speak.

Just then Bulkhead came running over losing his balance when he tried to stop himself. "Ratchet?" he said looking to the floor, then producing his weapons. "What happened? Cons? Airstrike?" he then said looking around in different directions.

Ratchet scoffed to the fact that their location was firmly hidden from Cons, "F-From where exactly Bulkhead?!" he snapped. "Help me lift him." He told him as Bulkhead placed arms around one part of his shoulder, Ratchets optics wandered into thought as they suddenly widened in horror. "Stop!" he cried as Bulkhead did. "**Don't, move." **He hissed. "Now slowly move your hands away from him."

"W-What? Why?" Bulkhead hissed back.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Will asked as well.

"What's…**wrong**?" Ratchet said frustrated to how obvious it was to him but not them. "What's wrong he says…Well here's a **clue **for you. **Where's **the girl?"

Questions turned to struggling breathe as words were hard to express, but Bulkhead spoke what everyone wanted to say but couldn't. "O-Optimus…s-squished her?"

"What?" Came Arcee's voice this time.

Ratchet rubbed his helm. "Oh wonderful, another to add confusion, why not bring the whole fleet of Elites while you're at it." he pinched the bridge of his nose as all he heard was constant chatter. "Will…everyone…just…**stop." **He hissed.

Getting up to speed Arcee glanced over to Bulkhead who was looking around Optimus' body for any…forms of liquid. Even lifting up his feet.

"Bulkhead! Is that really priority?!" she barked.

"E-Er…heh-heh…S-Sorry…" he said.

Ratchet vented as he came to expect the worst, "We don't know if he has done anything for sure." They all sceptically looked him over as Ratchet scoffed. "For Primus sake help me get him up or we're going to have two losses on our hands!"

"W-What do I do?" Bulkhead asked.

"Carefully place arms on both sides of his torso, then lift him up towards you, in a bending motion." He said.

"Okay…" he said sceptically.

"I'll get her." Arcee told them getting on her hands and knees.

"If there is a, **her**." Bulkhead commented as Arcee merely groaned to what she misunderstood as a joke.

"**Easy…**easy..." Ratchet said as he came around to Optimus' head. Dreading to look under as Bulkhead lifted him. Ratchet had to mentally prepare himself as he looked under. Though he didn't expect to see what he saw, though he found himself sighing in relief. "Thank Primus…she isn't squished I-I-I mean damaged." He said looking at her, straight as a pencil but shaking like a rattle. Her face pale and clinging onto the Jacket she was just about wearing. "Hold Optimus there." He told Bulkhead, "Arcee." He then said as she slid under scooping her up with two hands and in a cradling manner.

He was only relieved she wasn't squished but looked past the trauma on her face, eyes widened as though she were stiff in death and her chest thumping. "She's fine." Ratchet declared getting a raised eyebrow from both Arcee and Bulkhead but not really understanding the human body themselves had no comment on the matter.

Though Arcee wanted to be sure. "Major Lennox? Maybe, we should have one of your human medics take a look at her." she said passing her down to him as he shook his head at her.

"Maybe?" he muttered as she joined her fellow bots to help Optimus.

"Now, we'll bring him straight to the bay." Ratchet said as the three of them helped to transport him.

"Jesus..." Major Lennox hissed, "Medic…" he then called holding a shaken Ellen.

"non…omnis…moriar…" she muttered.

"W-What are you saying? Greek?"

She lifted her head heavily and tiredly as though she had just been on an illegal rollercoaster, "Latin."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Wh-Wh-Why not?" she chattered acting intoxicated. "Just so you know I said, 'not all of me shall die'. Perfect tone right-right?"

"No." he said.

"…there's a buzzing in my ear, like loud vibrations…" she scratched her ear.

"Come on…we'll get you some…cloths."

"Clot- oh right. Hey Will guess what? **That **happened. I er...n-never had a, flashback of my...life before now."

"Just…try not to think of the imagery."

"I...I think I saw the seat, that I...that I, sit in whenever Dad transforms..." she cringed at the same time as shuddering.

* * *

><p>Being fixed up, just a little while later Optimus emerged from stasis. Holding his head. "You will feel slight disorientation." Came Ratchets voice.<p>

"Ratchet?" he said looking at him. "What occurred?"

"You took a fall. From **head trauma**." He scolded. "Optimus, this isn't like you to lightly ignore what could potentially turn dire, why did you?"

"Educational purposes."

"For the girl." He said in a typical manner.

"Old friend please." He said lightly before his optics widened, "Ratchet." He said lightly pawing at his torso with a build-up of anxiousness. "Ellen…did she, did I?"

"Don't concern yourself too much, you are suffering with head trauma after all." He said.

"Ratchet…" he repeated warningly. "Is **she** alright?"

"From what I saw, I expect so, the human medics should be checking her over now. But I didn't see any bleeding or signs of breakage."

He looked down, "So I did…"

"Yes, but surprisingly she did position herself in the correct way. I'm almost impressed that she was able to determine it." He told him as Optimus lay back down. "Optimus I'm surprised. Are you not going to attempt to get past me? to see her? Not that you will succeed, I'm only curious."

He remained silent looking at the floor.

Ratchet looked him over lightly, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Ratchet." He said warningly as the medic shrugged lightly. Though Optimus still had his concerns, "Could you provide further detail on her welfare?" he asked.

"Hmm, let's see. Her skin did change rapidly pale, she was more stiff then rigamortis but shook like the expanding shockwave of a supernova."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was gauche."

Ratchet rubbed his helm, "Don't get up for now. Give yourself rest before you go about your...way again."

Optimus lay back, staring at the ceiling. "I have no choice in the matter." He muttered before facepalming. "To describe myself as ignominious would be a light suggestion..."

* * *

><p>Some time had passed, and Ellen walked down the hallway towards the med-bay as she saw Optimus closely up against the wall with his hands behind his back. She was left unharmed as Optimus confirmed it with a quick glance being careful not to make too much eye contact. "Hey." She greeted.<p>

"Hello." He replied.

"Your head looks, better." She said.

He bowed his head. "Thank you."

She sighed, "Come on man I'm feeling awkward, give me some of that 'serious' stuff yeah?" she then pointed to her shoes, "Like, see this? shoes untied. give me a long extension of consequence big guy come on." she eagerly invited.

He knelt, "Are you alright?" he said sceptically.

She placed her hands in her pockets as she rocked back on her heels. "Do you want me to be honest with you? Or will it just make you even weirder?"

"Do not mind me." He said.

"Well…it wasn't the scariest thing I've been through heh." She said awkwardly. "An-and when thinking about it now, it was kind of a funny image. Sort of slap stick humour you know what I'm sayin'? Sort of Laurel and Hardy right? Of course you'd be hardy heh-heh…I'm, going to…shut up…now…"

"No more jests Ellen. You do not need to justify an error." he said.

She scratched her head, "Well, I could have died yes, but I didn't can we just move on now? I hate talking about something that's just pointless anyway."

"It was a minor mistake that could have easily been avoided." He told her firmly. "We need to assess mistakes and take appropriate action to avoid it from occurring again."

"Yeah, there's that serious guy we were just talking about you." she clapped as he tilted his head. "Hey listen. You know I positioned myself so that the tiny gap between your windows would land on me. Right?" he answered with his given attention. "But you know, it wasn't enough I would have just been crushed between it instead. But I wasn't." She stopped as she shuffled her feet. "Don't make me say it because your guy's anatomy is weird as it is and I hate too much whimsy and sugar, but, I think you were still able to protect me in some form without even knowing it...Well, thats the best I got. I don't like that 'I sucked on a lemon' look you give when you feel bad."

"Perhaps, we should move on from this. I should not dwell on what could have been, however I stand firmly by the fact that we should not look on mistakes lightly. To simply, 'forget' prevents the lesson learned."

"So, what's your, solution?"

"Extra precaution." He said.

"Don't be **too** cautious Dad. Yes it happened, but we had a good time at the park right?" she rubbed her arm, "We'll just be more careful sure…j-just tell me to be more wary around you when you're not feeling so hot. Th-that's all, just take extra precautions."

He lightly smiled at her. "You sound fearful."

"Because I know that every time something goes wrong, you put a tighter leash on It." she said.

"As you said, we shall take precautions." He said lightly baring her a look of sympathy to how limited it was around here for her as it was. "However I am aware that no matter how much enforcement you can give, accidents inevitably occur. I will always bare concern for your safety."

"Are you, trolling me?" she asked.

He shook his head. "You must be distrusting if you would ask something unusual of me."

"Right…well, awesome." She wavered her hand in a general direction. "Walk with me." She said as he followed closely 'behind' her as he halted abruptly.

"Ellen?"

"Huh?"

"…Perhaps we should change formation." He suggested.

She thought as she clicked her fingers, "Oh. Gotcha." She said sprinting to his side as he nodded in approval. Walking in a straight line this time. "The nearer she came to death, the more, by some perversity of nature, did she enjoy living." she said as he looked at her quizzically. "A quotation from a novelist."

"How...suitable." He deemed grimly. She placed a finger on her chin as she looked him up and down and then to the floor figuring out something. "Are you conflicted?" he asked.

"I can't help but be curious, but I wonder what I would look like after an aftermath like that?"

"Ellen." he scolded immediately losing interest.

"No really Dad its fascinating to see the extent of the human body in different ways. Like, spontaneous combustion. I mean, would I pop? Splatter? How far would the radiance be?"

"Ellen." he repeated, this time mock scolding as she was now entirely focused on her theories.

"Now let's work this out, you're what 28? 30 feet high? And weighing about 4.3 metric ton right? And I'm a female 12 years of age, height at 5 foot weighting about 100 pounds. It would be like if Will fell on a guinea pig."

A very quiet mumbling sound came from him, "This rather impulsive discussion is over."

"I thought you were fascinated with truth and mystery and stuff?" she argued.

"It is no mystery to what would happen." He said.

She lifted a finger, "Depending how you fell. Now most of your weight when you fell forward was probably in your torso…"

"Enough."

"But-"

"If you continue, I may have to rely on more drastic measures." He stated seriously.

Ellen laughed. "What you gonna fall on me again?!"

"Lower your vocals." He said rather quietly as they entered the hangar, full of soldiers. The room turned silent as Optimus lifted up a heavy hand baring a small greeting as they carried on walking by.

"Good call Fat Albert." Ellen said patting his leg. "Hey er, do you remember how you got that bump now?"

He mumbled, "Your structures are shallow…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, Ratchets Sparkling hope you like this ^^; :P**


End file.
